Thunder Lucy Week 2018
by animegirl549
Summary: Terrible at summaries but here’s to me trying! Lucy doesnt know what to do with Natsu anymore, from having to do major damage control to buying more food. Her only salvation is when she spends time with a specific team who shows her how a team is supposed to act.
1. Intro

I have actually decided to participate in ThunderLucy week this year! Major thanks to E-Reign who is responsible for the prompts! ThunderLucy week is going to be full of surprises from October 24th to the 31st! And with that being said here are the amazing prompts:

Day 1: Indubitable

Day 2: Accursed

Day3: Spirit

Day 4: Vague

Day5: Thump

Day 6: Infernal

Day 7: Veil

Bonus day: Hollowed

Remember! Anyone and everyone is more than welcome to be a part of this week!


	2. Indubitable

**Welcome to the first day of Thunder Lucy week you guys! I truly hope that you all enjoy what I have in store for you guys! I can definitely say I've had a lot of fun with these prompts too! Major thanks to my friend who was both a serious distraction and a proofreader for me to make sure I didn't go off on any weird tangents. (Even though she was mainly a distraction...) Because my head has been seriously messed up and wacky in the idea department _'**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail sadly, that amazing creativeness goes to Hiro Mashima. And the Pradesh family (With the exception of Bickslow) belongs to the fantabulous DESNA!**

 **So with that please enjoy!~**

* * *

Sitting at the guild, there is always something weird going on. Most of the time it involves the Flame Tards group. Looking at them now it's clear to see that Natsu's done something to piss off the blonde of the group... again.

"I'm telling you right now Natsu! If you don't stop destroying everything when we are out on missions, you won't have an apartment to sneak into! Or food to eat!" I flinched as I listen to her yell at the fire dragon slayer who was obviously not paying attention to her words at all.

"Yeah yeah Luce. We'll just take another job to make up for what we lost on this one!" he grinned at Lucy who just shook her head in disbelief.

"How does she put up with him?" I hear Evergreen ask and I look over at her to see her watching Natsu and Lucy's interaction as well. "She doesn't get to spend anything for herself because shes always having to replace furniture in her apartment and for groceries and rent. I don't think I've ever seen her take a proper spa day either! The fairy mage huffed.

"I've offered to put barrier runes around her apartment, but she declines my offer every time." Freed sighed and looked up from his book to watch the interaction between the two mages as well. "It's extremely vexing to know what she's going through and not be able to help her because she doesn't want the help."

"Cosplayer's strong willed you guys!" Bickslow chuckled. "You realize she's been putting up with that crazy team for years now! I'm pretty sure she'd have to be severely injured by one of her teammates for her to finally leave that team." I growled at that. Taking the sweet blonde in as kin has made me more protective of her. And the thought of anyone hurting her makes me so angry that I sometimes forget my surroundings.

Exhibit A: I just broke my beer mug and didn't realize it until I heard a gasp from next to me. "Laxus! I get that she's kin and you don't want to see her hurt, but that's no reason to go breaking mugs!" Ever scolded. "Besides, remember what Mira said would happen the last time you broke one of her mugs." I shivered at that, not wanting to piss off the demon bar maid I quickly cleaned up the evidence of the broken glass while listening to the rest of the conversation.

"It's indubitable that Laxus be this way though Ever. He can't help it most of the time." Freed provided and I sighed. "His dragon wouldn't want his kin hurt and he'd react the same way to the thought of any of us getting hurt."

"It's true" I sighed and leaned my head back as I sat back down in my seat. "The thought of any of you guys getting hurt really pisses me off. But it's a bit different with Blondie there because of how she is. She's the light of Fairy Tail, if anything happened to her I know I wouldn't be the only one rampaging a town to find her."

"Damn straight, you and the other dragon slayers would be on the front line to get her back followed by her crazy team then the rest of the guild!" Bickslow chuckled. "That girl has everyone wrapped around her little finger and I wont deny that that includes me too." I looked over at him with a shocked look on my face. I knew they had been hanging out a lot more often but it's still weird to hear Bix even say that he's got a soft spot for the resident celestial spirit mage.

"I hate to say this since I know it's just going to go to his head, but Bix has a point. You have her claimed as kin, so we all know you would do anything for her anyways. Freed doesn't just offer to put runes up for anyone. Her and Bix have become quite the pranksters when they're together now. And she's become my favorite shopping buddy now. We've all grown close to her over this past year more than we would have thought possible." Ever spoke up looking over at me.

We all look back over at the Blonde to see her fuming as she walks over to the bar where we see Mira immediately placing a strawberry smoothie in front of the blonde. "I will never fully understand her fascination with that drink. She gets at least one every damn day she's here." Bix laughed with his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

"She says it's the sweetest fruit to her. Not to mention it apparently relieves her of stress which she obviously has plenty of with working with Natsu." Freed spoke as he went back to his book. "Judging by how she just yelled at Natsu, their last mission did not go very well in terms of jewels. So she definitely needs to de-stress. Ever, I would recommend taking her to that spa place you always go on and on about."

"That would be an amazing idea if it weren't for the fact she wouldn't let me pay for her to go last time. Remember how independent she is. She doesn't like borrowing money unless absolutely necessary and even then she pays you back right afterwards!" the woman sighed. "The girl needs a full spa day but the only issue is jewels. And to repeat your earlier statement, it looks like that last mission did not go very well."

"Hey Bossman, why don't we take her out on a mission?" I looked over at Bix with an incredulous look before he continued " It shouldn't be a problem, and she can take my portion of the reward this way she can get to saving. I would also pick a longer mission this way she can get a break from her crazy team."

Thinking on it, it would be a good idea. I get to spend time with my kin, I don't have to worry about her getting recklessly injured by her own team and we would be helping her out at the same time. Not a very difficult decision, the only problem would be having to convince her. "Alright, I'll talk to her about it when we go to work on paperwork later."

The only downside to being a guild master is having to do all the paperwork, paperwork that is mainly caused by team Natsu. But thanks to Lucy, I've been able to actually go out on a few jobs occasionally with my team since she's been helping keep all of it in check. I thank Mavis every single day for bringing Lucy to us. She may cause a lot of trouble, but that's mainly because of the magic she has and her upbringing as a Heartfilia. But since the first day she walked in through those doors with Natsu, everyone has definitely been happier.

As I'm completely lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize someone had walked up to the table until they were already sitting down next to me and poking my face. I scowl as I look down into the big brown doe eyes of the exact Blonde we were all just talking about. "What's got you thinking so hard to where you have that goofy face Spark Plug?"

Sighing I look over at the busty blonde and scowl. "Blondie, why the hell are you poking my face?"

"You're blonde to ya'know!" She scowled and stared back at me. A few minutes pass of us staring at each other before we both start laughing. "I was about to ask if you needed help with any paperwork before I head home for the day." She smiled softly.

"Ironically enough, he was just about to go and ask you before he went quiet and got that goofy face you were talking about!" Bickslow laughed at Laxus' expression and lolled his tongue out. "Don't give me that look Bossman, you know it's true!"

Laughing, Lucy looked over at Bix "Aw Bixy! Cut him some slack! He was probably just thinking about how he would ever finish all that paperwork without my help!"

Shaking my head I look over at the two laughing mages and scowl. "Okay you two, whenever you're both done laughing, Lucy meet me up in my office." I stand up and head over to the stairs that lead to the upper level of the guild to my office.

I open the door to my office and leave it open behind me knowing Lucy will follow me in shortly. I go straight to my desk and pull out all the new S-Class requests that I still have to approve and look them over to see which would be a good fit for our hopefully new makeshift team. _'Take down a Dark Guild that's been causing trouble for the merchants in this town? Decent reward, enough for each member of a S-class team. Approved. Grab an item from some ancient temple?'_ I stopped on this one as soon as I saw the reward and couldn't help but smile. This is going to be the request we'll take if I can talk Blondie into going with us.

I continue going through the rest of the requests until Lucy makes her way into the office and closes the door behind her before making her way into one of the chairs in front of my desk. "Soooo... besides the obvious paperwork from my teams last mission, what other paperwork did you need help with Laxus?" She asked innocently while looking up at me.

"Well there is that paperwork" I deadpanned while looking at her across the desk. "But besides that, if you wouldn't mind helping with the guilds bank accounts that would be awesome before we head out for a job."

"No problem Spark Plug, wanna hand me the paperwork so I can take it over to my desk and get started?" She pointed to the other desk in the office and I scowled looking over at it. I've never fought over something so pointless in my life, but that desk Lucy was so insistent on having in MY office. I offered her, her own office to do paperwork in, but the woman was so damn insistent on it being in my office.

"Here ya go Blondie. And when you're done with that, I need to talk to you about something else that's pretty important." She looked over at me with obvious concern as I hand her the statements and before she could ask I held up a hand to stop her. "It's nothing bad, just me trying to get thoughts together and shit."

"Okay Spark Plug. I'll go get to work on these statements and then we can talk." She said and walked to her desk and got to work. I listened to her sigh softly and the sound of her heartbeat steady as she relaxed into her work. I smiled softly looking over at her as I continued my own work.

We sat in complete silence working on our designated paperwork for the next hour with the occasional small talk. Found out Natsu ruined yet another one of Lucy's outfits due to him not watching where he aimed a dragons roar as well as taking out half of a small village near the requests location. I swear we may have to find a way to narrow down what requests he can take to lower the damage payments we have to make. I look over at the stack of papers that are all because of team Natsu and sigh then look back over at Lucy.

"Blondie, why don't you take a mission with me and my team?" I inhale quickly as she snaps her head over to look at me with wide eyes. "You don't have to! I'm just worried about you, especially with Natsu being even more destructive than normal with his attacks. The rest of the team and I were talking about it downstairs when you guys were yelling earlier. And we just got a new set of S-class requests in that we could take one."

She was still staring at me with a look of shock on her face, making me feel both uncomfortable and thinking I said something wrong. "You'd really want to take me out on a job?" I nodded my head to tell her yes. "Is there some sort of catch?" I scowl at her and she giggles. "Sorry can't help it, since that's what normally happens."

"I don't even want to know what that means." I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face. "This one request I found seems pretty well up your and Freed's path in the knowledge department. We'd have to get some artifact from a temple for some professor as well as mark it on a map for future references. The only reason I would say we take this one instead of any of the others is because of this." I get up from my desk and hand the request over to Lucy for her to look over it. I smirk as I see her eyes widen at the reward. "You in on this one?"

"Is that even a question? Hell yes I'm in!" She looked up at me with the brightest smile on her face and I chuckled. "I'll have figure out what languages to study up on too this way I can help Freed with directions. Then pack-" she stopped mid sentence before scowling. "I'm going to have to go shopping before this mission." She stated firmly before mumbling under her breath about Natsu being stupid.

"How about this. As your awesome older brother now. I will give you some Jewels to go shopping with Evergreen later." Before she could say anything else I held up a hand to stop her. "We can leave in a couple of days to go on this mission. That should give you plenty of time to go shopping for more clothes as well as get anything else you need to do done."

I've never seen the Blonde move so fast as she did when she pushed away from her desk and threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly. "Thank you SO much Laxus! I promise I'll pay you back the jewels too!"

I sniffed and could smell the salt from her tears and sighed while my inner dragon was in a state of conflict between purring at the touch and growling at her tears. "No need to cry over this Blondie and you don't have to pay me back either. I'll let the team know when we go back downstairs alright? And how about Dinner on me tonight, I'm feeling nice so I'll even pay for the rest of the team too." I chuckled as I watched her smile and nod.

"I wish you'd show the rest of the guild the nice side of you, maybe then it'd be easier for you to find your mate." She stuck her tongue out before giggling as I started tickling her sides at that comment. "Ok! Ok!" She laughed out. "I won't bring it up again for now!" I give her a specific look and she huffs stubbornly "Fine, I promise not to bring it up unless you start talking about it first."

"Thank you" I shake my head and chuckle. "Okay, lets go round up some kids and go eat dinner and discuss this job." She giggled as we walked out of my office and down the stairs to my teams table where everyone still was smiling and talking. I looked at everyone and couldn't help but smile watching them and Lucy interact together. This is a scene I could easily live happily off of for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand that is chapter one for this wonderful week!~ I do hope you all enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it! (When I actually was able to anyways. I get distracted easily and life has been especially crappy to me this entire year...) But I look forward to seeing all of you tomorrow!!**


	3. Accursed

**Welcome to Day 2! Today's theme being accursed! Now! Lets find out what exactly this mission has in store for our favorite team!**

* * *

After eating dinner with my new makeshift team for this mission we all go back up to Laxus' office to talk about the mission we'll all be going on. I look at each member of this team and can't help but smile as I watch them all interact. Freed trying to be impassive as Bickslow is cracking jokes about Evergreen, while said person is huffing at Bickslows jokes and fans herself. All while the leader of them all is smirking and trying to hide his smirk from everyone else.

In the office Laxus goes behind his desk to take his seat while the rest of us all sit in the chairs and couch in front of his desk. "Ok, so Blondie here has decided to grace her presence with us on our next mission. It shouldn't be too difficult, but considering it is an S-class mission, anything could happen." I watched as he passed the flyer over to Freed for him to look at it. "What do you think Freed?"

I watch as Freed scans over the request. "I think this is a wonderful mission to take while Miss Lucy is with our team. The reward is high enough for us all to evenly split it and it may have equal parts for all of us to do." Freed looked back up and smiled over at me. "And I can already tell that Miss Lucy is excited about the reward as well." I giggled and nodded as Freed continued to study the flyer.

"Instead of hogging the request, why don't you explain what's happening for the rest of us in the room man?" Bickslow chuckled as he watched the rune mage think of all the possibilities that could happen on this trip.

"Here's the gist of the request Bixy. We have to travel to Shirotsume to meet with the client for all the major details, but what we do know is that we'll have to find some artifact in a temple. It doesn't say much else about the request, but the reward will be absolutely amazing!" I gushed and thought about what all I could do with this much jewels. _'Maybe I should just pay my rent for a few months in advance and work to save up any money I do manage to make from here on out.'_

"Thanks for that Cosplayer!" the seith mage laughed. "So when do we leave for this mission?"

"We'll leave in about a week. Blondie has some shopping she has to get done. And knowing both her and Freed, they're going to study up on a bunch of dead languages to see if any of them will help with this mission." Laxus looked between me and Freed and I couldn't help but giggle as I looked over at Freed who was giving us a sheepish look.

"You know me so well Laxus-sama." Freed sniffled and dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief before laughing with Laxus and me. "Which languages will you be studying up on Miss Lucy? This way we can split the languages in half."

Smiling, Freed and I start discussing the languages we want to go over and figure out if we need to bring any books with us.

Once we figure out what Freed and I will be doing, I look over at Evergreen and smile. "Hey Ever, would you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? Laxus wasn't kidding when he said I do need to get some shopping done." I ask sheepishly

I watch as the brunette smiles brightly and flips out her fan to cover her face. "How can I say no to a shopping spree Lucy? It's going to be so much fun! What stores were you thinking of going to?"

"I was thinking about that cute little boutique in the market district. The one that just recently opened. I haven't had the chance to go in there yet and I've heard they have amazing clothes to choose from!"

"I love that store! I've been in there once already and they really do have amazing clothes! And they aren't overpriced either! Which makes them even better!" We giggled and talked clothes while the guys were having their own conversation that I wasn't paying attention to at all.

"Ok, so to clarify we will meet in a week for this mission. We'll meet at the train station at 10am for our ride to Shirotsume. From there we go meet with the client at the old library in Shirotsume town to gather more details." Laxus stated and we all nodded in agreement before making our way out of his office and out of the guild.

I call out to Evergreen one last time before we all go our separate ways to confirm our meeting time for our shopping trip, then I head home.

While walking I call Plue out and smile happily as we walk along the canal to my apartment thinking about how amazing this trip is going to be.

* * *

The following week went by very quickly. Went shopping with Evergreen and even managed to find out that the new boutique that had opened also does enchantments on clothing. Which means I can have all of my clothes enchanted to where they wont burn off when I'm on missions with Team Natsu! I smile brightly thinking about that. No more wasting money on having to replace clothes that have been burned off by my reckless teammate.

Also did a little bit of grocery shopping for the pantry at my apartment and bought my teams favorite snacks to keep stored there. I know they are all going to be sneaking in there every chance they get while I'm away. Had Virgo store all my really personal items away in the spirit world so my teammates wont cause any trouble with them. Evergreen also somehow managed to talk me into a spa day before our possibly long mission.

Freed and I got together once during that week to confirm and study up on our preferred dead languages and talk about how the team dynamics work. I found a real friend in Freed during our day of hanging out. With similar backgrounds, the conversation was fairly easy too.

Hanging out with Bickslow was a completely new experience for me however. That man is full of jokes and is always trying to lighten the mood no matter who is on edge. I even learned a lot about him with my one day of hanging out with him though. I still can't get over the fact that his last name is Pradesh. As in my favorite ambassador Arman Pradesh. To say I was caught off guard would be an understatement. But it was fun to hear how Bickslow grew up, until he told me about why he was now here in Fiore instead of in Bosco with his family.

I spent at least one day with each of my new temporary team members. Shopping, studying, learning and working. I helped Laxus finish the amount of paperwork he would need to have done while we are away on this mission. Hopefully the poor man doesn't come back to an equally large stack of paperwork.

But now sitting on the train with all of them on our way to Shirotsume, it's relaxing. With the exception of Bickslow and Evergreen bickering again. I can't help but wonder if there is a reason as to why they always bicker. Probably not, but you can never help but wonder. I have plue out sitting on my lap as I smile and stare out the window.

An hour later, we are standing at the station in Shirostume stretching our legs out. I have all of our bags stored in the spirit world with Virgo so we don't have much to carry. Holding Plue however, we make our way to the library to talk to the client about the request.

There is an older man standing outside of the library entrance when we arrive. Upon seeing us, the man walks over to us. "Are you the mages from Fairy Tail who have accepted the request?" We all nod or say yes before the man continues and turns back towards the library. "Thank the Gods, please follow me to my office so we can discuss the details of the request."

We follow the man into the library and continue to the very back, where the offices are held. We walk into one very large office and take a seat in front of the desk while the client closes the door and walks to his desk to sit down.

"Thank you all for coming to help with this. We figured you all would be the best to contact for assistance." The man started. "My name is Trevor McGonall and I am the head of this library." He looked around at the rest of us in the room as we introduced ourselves to him one by one. When I tell him my name he smiles. "We all know about you Miss Heartfilia, the stars shine brightly down upon you and I am very thankful for you and Mr. Justine's presence."

I look over at Freed with a slightly confused expression then look back at the older man. "May I ask why sir?"

"Of course! Every guild that we know of has at least one superbly knowledgeable mage. With Blue Pegasus it would be Hibiki Lates, Sabertooth is Rufus Lore, Lamia Scale has Yuka Suzuki but even though his magic isn't directly linked with knowledge he is still astounding. And then there is Fairy Tail, you all have quite a range of magics!" The older the man chuckled before continuing "You lot have so many talented mages, such as yourselves, Levy McGarden and even the Titana. Anyways, where was I going with this..." Trevor trailed off in thought with a finger on his chin.

"You were explaining why it was good that Freed and I were here sir." I offered to him before he nodded and continued.

"Ah yes, thank you Miss Heartfilia." I nodded before he went on with his explanation. "You see for this mission of yours, I need you to go to the Temple of Athena and gather some ancient scrolls that need to be processed."

I sat up straight and looked at Trevor with wide eyes. "The Temple of Athena!? But Sir nobody has ever been able to locate her Temple." I looked over at Freed again who nodded in confirmation then looked back at the head librarian.

"I am aware of this Miss Heartfilia, which is why I am thankful that it is you and your team here that has taken the request. I do have some sources that indicate where the Temple may possibly be, but I do not wish to put any of my staff or myself in possible harms way if there are any dangers. None of my staff has any defensive type magics."

I nodded in understanding before looking at Freed and smiling "Feel like making one amazing discovery today Freed?" The rune mage smirked and looked at the rest of his team before agreeing. "Great, we'd be happy to take a look at the sources you have found already !" I smiled brightly at the man.

"Excellent! I'll go and grab those sources for you all right away! Will you need a conference room here in the library to set up your work space?"

"That would be very much appreciated Sir. Could you also tell us of the closest inn in town? I know Freed and I will be spending most of our time in the conference room, but the rest of our group lacks the patience to go through so many books in one sitting." I giggled as I looked over at Bickslow who only shrugged in agreement while Laxus and Ever sweatdropped.

"Of course! There is one right down the road from here. My dear friend Alana is the owner of the inn." He smiled before continuing "I'll call ahead of you to let her know that you are coming. Look for 'The Mountain Inn'." He made the call right there in front of us for the woman to go ahead and get a couple of rooms ready then hung up. "I'll show you to the conference room you may use before I go and grab those sources for you!"

Trevor stood up and walked to the door to open it for the rest of us to follow him. We followed him down a hall that had other doors that possibly led to other conference rooms before he stopped in front of one and used a key to open the door. "This will be the room that you can use. Could one of you possibly come to help carry the books that I need to go grab?"

I looked over at Laxus and he huffed before sighing then looked at Trevor with an impassive face. "I'll go with you." The older man smiled before demanding for Laxus to follow him back down the hallway."

I giggled and looked back to the rest of my new team and smiled. "This is going to be so much fun! Can you believe it? The Temple of Athena! The Goddess of Wisdom!" I squealed happily before walking into the room with the rest of the group following behind me.

"It is most certainly amazing! I wonder what sort of knowledge we can gather under the Goddess of Wisdom herself?" Freed sighed happily before taking a seat in the chair next to where I had just sat down.

"I think this mission was literally made for the two of you, maybe we should have brought Levy with us to make it a full blown nerd fest!" Bickslow laughed and rolled is tongue out of his mouth.

"I agree, this would have been the perfect mission for the three of you. Which then makes me wonder why it was selected as an S-class mission." Evergreen stated before taking a seat on the other side of the table from me.

"I can answer that easily for you Ever. The reason for it being S-class is because of the number of unknowns. The details are all very vague to us right now and most S-class members have to have equal parts brains and brawn. With this being the Temple of Athena, the knowledge inside the temple must only be known to those who are worthy. So this is a mission that shouldn't be taken by just anyone." I stated while I thought about it all.

"Very well stated Miss Heartfilia." I jumped as we all looked back to the door in time to see the Laxus and walking back into the conference room, arms full of scrolls and books. "That is precisely why I had this be an S-class mission." He set his pile of books and scrolls onto the table followed by Laxus. "I also brought you some maps for cross referencing, should you need it." the older man smiled before looking at all of us in the room. "I really cannot thank you all enough for taking this mission, and I cannot wait to see what all you accomplish."

"The pleasure is ours , however, before we begin our research is there anything else we should know about that could effect us in any way?" Freed asked as he picked up one of the maps to go ahead and pin to the wall.

"Hmm" tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "The only other thing I can think of that would effect you guys would be to be cautious of everything in the temple. Athena was a very smart Goddess, so she may have placed curses or boobytraps in some areas of the temple. So do be careful about that."

We all looked at each other before nodding. "Thank you for the warning , we'll go ahead and get to searching here for the correct area now." I smiled at the man brightly one last time before he left the room saying good luck over his shoulder to us.

* * *

 **And this is the end of Day 2! Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to tomorrow's prompt! _**


	4. Spirit

**Woohoo to day 3 guys! :)**

* * *

Freed and I had been sitting in the conference room for a few hours now. The rest of our team opted to go to the inn we were recommended, to set up our rooms for the night.

Not making very much headway no matter how much we looked. It made me thankful for bringing in the other books for cross referencing. And that's when I felt like the ultimate stereotype. I stood up hard enough to where the chair I was sitting in had scraped across the floor.

"Is everything alright Miss Lucy?" Freed asked with a concerned look on his face.

I sighed as I placed my hand on my keys to feel for the one I was looking for. "Just feeling like a stereotypical blonde at the moment Free." I found the key I was looking for and pulled it off the key ring before saying the incantation. " Open Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

I heard the telltale sound of a doorbell and then there was a poof of smoke as one of my favorite spirits came through the gate of the Spirit world to this realm. "Hello Miss Lucy, what do you need help with today?" Grandpa Crux asked politely.

"Hi Grandpa Crux! I was wondering if you had any information on the Temple of Athena. Our Client needs us to find it's location so that we can gather more knowledge from her Temple." I smiled when he nodded and stated that he would take a look.

I went back to looking through some more of the books while Crux went through his endless library back in the spirit realm while still here. "Uhm Miss Lucy, Pardon my intrusion of your looking."Freed made a hand gesture towards the book then towards Grandpa Crux. "But I do believe your spirit has fallen asleep on you."

I looked over at Freed, then towards my spirit and then started to giggle. I could tell Freed was starting to become really confused so I had to explain to him what Crux was doing. "He's not really asleep Freed." I looked back down at the book in front of me before continuing. "When I call for Grandpa Crux, I'm bringing him from his library in the Spirit Realm. But instead of going back to the Spirit Realm when I've called for him, he stays here and searches through all of his knowledge on the books from here. So I can promise you right now, he's actually searching for any valuable information on the Temple of Athena."

As if he had been listening to Freed and I's conversation Grandpa Crux had startled awake and looked right over at me. "I do have a few books strictly on the Temple of Athena Miss Lucy. As well as any information she may have left regarding the location of her Temple. Would you like for me to bring them here for you to go through?"

I smiled brightly at my spirit and nodded. "Yes Please! Thank you so much for doing this Grandpa Crux!" I wait patiently as he nods and poofs the aforementioned books into his arms and hands them over to me.

With one last thanks Freed and I watch as Grandpa Crux dozes back off to sleep. "So is he in search of more information again?" Freed asks while looking over at me as I place my gale force reading glasses back over my eyes.

"Nope, he's actually asleep this time." I giggle as I place my hand over his key to send him back to the Spirit Realm. "These books he brought for us are ancient." I turn the pages as I try to identify the words written and sigh when I can't. "Freed would you mind checking this book? I can't understand it at all"

I pass the book over to Freed for him to look at for any clues. "I've seen these symbols somewhere before, but I can't recall which book or language it is." He set the book down on the table before picking up one of the books that had brought for us up and flipped through its pages until he found whatever it was he was looking for. "Here it is!" He states while walking over to me and holds the book out towards me, so I can see the page. "It's written in Ancient Grecian. Which sadly is a language I have not had the privilege of studying up on." Freed sighed sadly and I smiled.

"It's alright Freed, if you give me a couple of days, I should actually be able to figure it all out. One of the many reasons Levy and I get along so well together is because of how easily we can pick up on languages." I giggled before pulling out a notepad and bringing a couple of the books over to the other side of the table to start translating and working on dialects.

We worked in complete silence for a few more hours until we heard the door open to the room we were working in. I heard a low whistle when I looked up and saw Bickslow walking into the room with a bag of who knows what. "This definitely looks like a nerds room." He laughed and let his tongue roll out before continuing into the room to set the bag down on the table. "Bossman thought we should make sure you guys actually eat something while you guys are studying. Find anything yet though?"

I looked back down at my notes for translating and sighed then looked over at Freed who gladly took the initiative to explain what's happening. "Miss Lucy had one of her spirits bring out more information so while I'm studying with the books the library had to offer, she is working on translating and ancient language neither of us had studied."

I heard the gasp from Bickslow and looked up to see him with a small smirk before I continued on with my translating and listening to them speak. "You mean to tell me, out of all the dead languages you both studied up on before we left for this mission. There is one language that's needed for this mission that neither of you had studied?"

I peeked up to see Freed nodding with a sad expression on his face and I decided to speak up. "It couldn't be helped Freed. Neither of us knew that this language would be the one we would need to know. It also doesn't help that neither of us could understand it." I then look over at Bickslow and ask "So what's in the bag Bixy?"

I watched as he grinned and pulled out a couple of containers. "Bossman said that this was your favorite. And he got Freed his favorite as well." He passed one of the containers over to the rune mage then another to me before pulling one out for himself as he took a seat in the chair. "There's also drinks for you guys too. Cosplayer has the strawberry milkshake and Freed your Earl Grey tea with two things of sugar and a little bit of creamer."

I smiled brightly as I looked down into the container of food Bix had brought for me. _'I cant believe Laxus actually remembered what my favorite food was.'_ I grabbed a plastic fork from the bag and took a bite out of the creamy fettuccine noodles and moaned softly at the taste. "This tastes heavenly." I smile brightly and look over at Bix to see him staring at me. "What?"

"If I had known that's all it takes to get you sounding like that Cosplayer, I would have been bringing food to you a long time ago." Bickslow laughed and I'm almost positive my face was the same shade as Erza's hair. Which then led to him laughing harder and clutching his sides. I look over at Freed to see him in the same state as me only he's trying to cover his laugh by coughing.

"So not funny Bix." I look away from him and take another bite out of my food and suppress the moan that almost escapes my mouth. I look back at my notes and go back to looking through one of the books while continuing to listen to the conversation between my other teammates.

"So what language did you guys not study up on that we need here?" I heard Bix ask Freed as I found a clue in helping to translate everything.

"Ancient Grecian." I heard choking and I looked up worriedly to see Bickslow now choking on his food and I stood up quickly to walk over to him and pat him on the back softly and ask if he's okay. He nods slowly and looks back up at us. "Are you sure Freed?"

"Is that even a question Bickslow? Would you like to take a look and try to figure all of this out yourself?" I'd never heard Freed make such a snarky comment before and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from me as I watched.

"Can I take a quick look? Because if it really is Ancient Grecian, I could easily call Kaleb or even Farron since I know they've studied that language already." I gasped and pouted softly thinking about having to give up my precious studying time. "Don't give me that look Cosplayer." Bickslow sighed and looked up at me. "We need to figure out this mission and the riddles that come with it. And if you want we can ask the head librarian dude if he can keep this room locked up so that you can continue your studying of the language when we finish this mission."

I sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright Bixy." I go and grab one of my books and bring it back over to him so he can take a look at the pages. "So can you confirm that it is Ancient Grecian?" I ask softly.

He nods his head slowly and I watch as his face scrunches up as if he's having another conversation we can't hear. "It's definitely Ancient Grecian. And I just contacted Kaleb and Farron to see if either of them can pop in to help us with translating for you."

I nod slowly before what he said caught up with my brain. "Wait, what? How did you already contact him when you only just now found out?"

"Because I'm a Mindbender mage and I have a personal link with the entire family set up for in case of emergencies." I look up from staring at Bickslow only to have my entire brain shut down as I stare at the beautiful Adonis standing in front of me. "Thank you Thane. Could you return back to the Sea and make sure everything else gets completed?" I watch as the other man simply nods and disappears.

I'm sure my mouth is hanging open and I'm staring as the man walks over towards us and Bickslow stands up to hug the man. "Kaleb! It's so good to see you bro! Thanks for coming all the way here to help with this. I know you can get pretty busy."

"No problem Bickslow." The man now known as Kaleb chuckled.

 _'Holy mother of Mavis please tell me I am not dreaming right now.'_ I stood still just watching the entire exchange before the mans head turned towards me and smiled.

"I can assure you that you are not dreaming and that I am in fact here. And not promised if you are interested in sharing pleasure later." He winked at me right before the world went black.

* * *

"Nice going bro, I think you broke our celestial mage." I looked over to my brother and laughed as I saw him staring at the blonde who was now in Freed's arms. The rune mage in question was struggling to place the blonde down. "Here Freed, let me lay her down for ya. Just clear that end of the table so we can lay her down somewhere that isn't the floor."

Freed nodded before handing Lucy over to me before going to the end of the table that wasn't in complete use to clear it off. "So this is your celestial mage?" I looked over to see Kaleb still staring intently at Lucy and I instinctively held her closer to me. "She's beautiful Bix, I don't understand why she would have fainted though."

I sighed before looking at my brother "Kaleb, meet Lucy Heartfilia. She's like Freed. Ran away from the high class aristocracy to be a mage. I don't know much else about her background, but she only recently found out that I'm from Bosco. So be careful with how you word certain things in front of her.

I laid the blonde down on the table and walked back over to where she was working before I had walked in with dinner. "This was where she was working on translating before I walked in and found out what language she was working on with Freed. Care to help us out until she wakes up?"

I look up from Lucy's notes to see Kaleb nodding and walking over. We look back down at the notes and I hear Kaleb hum in affirmation. "She did one hell of an amazing job with translating what she does have done. How long have you guys been working on this?" I watched as my brother looked over at Freed.

"We have been working on this mission for about six hours. However, we found out about needing these translations about two and a half hours ago. Miss Lucy has been working on the translations ever since then." Freed spoke up before walking back towards where his food was to take another bite and sigh. "We have yet to figure out where the Temple is actually located though."

"What exactly is this mission that you all are working on?" Kaleb asked curiously while still looking down at Lucy's notes.

 _'Are you just being polite and staying out of our heads? Or are you focused on Cosplayer and her notes?'_ I asked while looking over at my brother and saw him nodding.

 _'She's officially caught my attention Bix. She really got all of this done in only two and a half hours? I don't think even Farron would have gotten this much done in that time!'_ Kaleb replied back to me when Freed spoke up.

"We were asked by the head librarian here to find the Temple of Athena and to gather some books for them to be translated. We were also warned to be careful due to there possibly being curses placed here and there as well as booby traps within the temple. But as I stated before, we have yet to even find the location of the Temple. I believe Miss Lucy was onto something though before Bickslow showed up with a necessary distraction for us." As if to state the inconvenience we heard Freed's stomach growl and then saw the slight blush show up on his cheeks. "I'm going to finish my food now. Thank you again Bickslow."

I heard a soft groan come from the other end of the table and I walked back over to where I had laid Lucy down and chuckled. "Hey there Cosplayer. You all good now or do you need to lay there for another minute or two?"

 _'Maybe give her a minute she's trying to process everything. Her thoughts when she first wakes up are hilarious though. She's making a mental checklist of everything that she's had to do today and-'_ I heard my brother gasp and I look over to him to see him with an extremely surprised look on his face. _'Last thought I heard from her was how she remembered I was a mindbender mage and then I couldn't hear anything from her afterwards.'_

I chuckled and looked back down at Lucy with a smile. _'Not too surprised there, she's been hanging out with Cobra a lot more recently and probably started learning how to do mental blocks to help him when he's around her.'_

"Stay out of my head please. I can tell you're trying to push through." Lucy spoke up from her place on the table. "Thank you Bixy for laying me down. I think I'm going to finish my dinner now though and then get back to work on translating." She looked over at Kaleb and pouted "Unless you've already ruined my fun?"

I laughed. I couldn't hold it in and I laughed so hard. I laughed at the pout she was giving my brother. I laughed at the look on my brothers face. And I laughed because Freed choked and coughed trying to hold back his own laugh.

"I'll say it again, Kaleb, meet Lucy Heartfila. Cosplayer, say hello to my older brother Kaleb Pradesh." I managed to get out between laughs.


	5. Vague

**And onto day 4!**

* * *

There was no valid word that I could think of to help describe what the being now known as Kaleb Pradesh standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier Lucy. I shouldn't have done that so openly without taking your background into consideration." I stared over at Kaleb and sighed.

"It's alright. You didn't know." I sat up from where I was laying and scowled over at Bickslow who was still laughing. "Oh hush Bixy. Before I call Virgo out." He stopped immediately after that and then I looked back over at Kaleb who was now chuckling softly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he told me why right afterwards. "I just got a clear visual as to why Bickslow doesn't want you to call Virgo out. He certainly was not vague with the details." Nodding, I made my way back over to my food and sat down in the chair to finish eating. "But to answer your earlier question, I didn't finish your job for you. You've done an excellent job translating what you do have done though."

I blushed slightly and smiled "Thank you Kaleb. Do you have any tips for me for the rest of the translating? Or do you want me to try translating the rest on my own and you can tell me if I did something wrong. Bixy told us that both you and your other brother, Farron, have studied up on the language."

"I'd like to see how much you can get done before I make any inputs." Kaleb walked back around the table and sat down in the chair across from me with Bixy sitting next to him.

I ate the rest of my food in silence as I continued to stare at my notes. When I finish the rest of my food I push the container towards Bickslow and get straight back to work. It was about an hour and a half later when someone finally spoke up in the room. "A jewel for your thoughts Miss Lucy?"

I looked over at Freed and smiled. "Of course Freed, what do you need?"

"It's kind of starting to sound like the Temple may be in another country. Do you have any translations yet to where it could be located?" Freed was holding a book but standing in front of the map he had pinned to the wall. "If I had to guess, its either in Seven or somewhere in Bosco. Judging by one of the pictures here in the book though, it resembles the architecture of Bosco."

"Not any accurate translations yet. However I can confirm your suspicions of it being in another country since the names I'm figuring out here aren't any I recognize being in Fiore. Maybe our two Boscans in the room can confirm if it's Bosco?" I shoot a questioning look towards Bickslow and Kaleb.

The latter just shurgged and looked over towards Freed. "Ridge Town sounds familiar. It's one of the towns on the boarder of Bosco and Seven. So your translations would be almost fairly accurate on that Freed."

"Should we start our search there tomorrow then?" Freed looked over at the rest of us.

"I think that's a good idea. However, I reaaaaaallly want to finish these translations before we head out so I can understand what all could be written." I spoke up and shot a look back to Kaleb. "Even if we do have an expert on the language already."

Said man chuckled before looking back over to me. "Don't worry Lucy, I won't take the fun out of this for you. I'm simply here in case you need help at this point."

"Alright then, who want's to tell Laxy he's going to have to not only go on another train, but an airship as well now?" I giggled knowing that the lightning slayer would not be happy with that.

The four of us laughed before everyone pointed to me, which was surprising considering Kaleb didn't know me very well. "Both of them are thinking about how you are Kin to Laxus, and I know what that means having two siblings that are slayers. He'll be easier on you than he would the rest of us. The last time he managed to shock me, it took a couple of hours to get my hair to stay down instead of standing on end." I laughed at the taller platinum blonde who could only scowl.

"Ok, we'll stay here for another hour so that I can try to finish the rest of these translations. Freed, if you and Bickslow do want to head back you can. Just tell Laxus that I'm working on the rest of the translations and I'll be back in an hour and a half. I'll send a spirit to let you all know if I'm going to be later than that though."

"That's quite alright Miss Lucy. Laxus would probably zap us if he found out that we left you here alone with Master Kaleb." Freed got a sudden red tint to his face before shivering.

* * *

It was about two hours later when we were finally on our way to the hotel we were all going to stay at. I had brought the rest of my notes with me so I could continue to study them.

It was a short walk to the hotel as we followed Bickslow to the rooms we would be staying in. He opened one of the doors and we all walked in. The first thing I heard was the low growl and I looked over to see Laxus with his teeth bared. "Do I want to know what the hell the light stick is doing here?"

I sighed and stood in front of Kaleb to try and block him from Laxus' view. "He is here because we needed a confirmation on a language neither Freed nor myself had studied before we left for this mission." I held up a hand to hush him before he interrupted and I continued. "He is _still_ here because not only do I want him to confirm my translations, since he's an expert, but he's also here because we all have to go to Bosco tomorrow."

The lightning slayer groaned and sat down on one of the beds. "Please tell me you are not serious Blondie. The train I could handle. But I can't take the airship..." He trailed off and sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better Laxus, they updated the systems used in the airships since your last visit. With two Dragon slayers in the family that do a lot of traveling with our father and oldest brother, they implanted a lacrima into the ships systems where you wont get any motion sickness." Kaleb stepped around me to speak to Laxus.

Laxus could only nod with his head in his hands. "Ok, so now that that's out of the way. I'm going to go take a shower and change for bed. We have an early day tomorrow." I grab my bag and head to the bathroom and turn the water on for the shower. I pull out my night clothes and set them down on the counter next to the sink and pull out my tooth brush and other items I would need.

When the water is hot enough I step in and sigh in content and begin washing my hair. _'It's so nice to be able to take a shower in peace. Nobody to just walk in whenever they want. And I still have all my clothes intact. No bothering me for stupid stuff.'_ I hum a little tune happily as I finish the rest of my peaceful shower and change into my clothes for the night afterwards.

I put the clothes I had worn earlier that day into the bag and grab it on my way out of the bathroom once I finish my nightly routine. When I walk out of the bathroom however, I was not prepared to see Bickslow and Evergreen being contained in separate rune barriers. That must have also been silenced since it looked like the two of them were yelling at each other, but I couldn't hear them. All I could do was stare at everyone in the room and think what the ever loving fuck could have happened here.

I look around and see Kaleb laughing at everything. "Do I even want to know what happened? I was gone for what, fifteen minutes? Twenty minutes tops?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version Miss Lucy?" Freed spoke up from one of the couches.

"I could just as easily show you what had happened like a movie in your head if you'd like Lucy." I looked over at Kaleb and nodded.

It really was like a mini movie was playing in my head as I saw everything that had happened. Bickslow had been picking on Evergreen again. And took it one step further by pulling out her bag and pulling out all of the fairy mages bras and underwear. I gasped as I watched in horror that Bickslow was wearing one on his head and prancing around the room like an idiot. The movie ended when Freed had put the two in their own rune barriers to where they could hear each other but we couldn't.

"Not very vague on all the details on that movie huh mister mindbender." I giggled and walked over to Bickslow's rune barrier with my arms crossed. "Oh Bixy~" I called out in my most innocent voice. Freed dropped his runes around both mages. To which the Fairy mage ran over to me and threw her arms around me and cried about having her personal space invaded by the pervert that is her teammate. Bickslow on the other hand went deathly pale and stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Bixy, Bixy Bixy. You know very well how much I hate it when my own team do that to me. Would you like the chance to explain why you did it? Or do you want me to just go ahead and call Virgo out now?"

I gave the seith mage a stern look before he swallowed and spoke up. "I-I..." He trailed off and looked around the room to the other guys standing. Laxus shook his head and told him that he was on his own. Freed gave him a sympathetic look before walking towards the bathroom. Kaleb was standing behind me so I couldn't see what he was doing. But with him being a mindbender mage who knew what he was communicating to his brother.

 _'I swear to every being above Kaleb Pradesh that if you so much as try to help your brother out of this situation, I will sick Virgo on you next.'_ I thought so I knew Kaleb would hear me.

"I-I'm sorry Cosplayer. And sorry Evergreen. It was just starting to get really boring in here. And I usually pick on Evergreen when I get bored because it's way easier to get a reaction out of her than it would be to get one from Freed. And nothing surprises Kaleb anymore. And I can't pick on the Bossman at all otherwise I have to fear getting zapped." Bickslow spoke while looking down at the ground. "You know I'll buy you a new set too Ever."

I look over at the still red, tear stained face of the fairy mage and sigh. I place a hand on her shoulder and smile sadly. "At least you have a teammate who's actually willing to replace what they could have damaged." I can tell that that hit a nerve as she wrapped her arms around me again and apologized to me as well. "It's alright. Now then, off of the serious topics, are we sharing a room with the guys or do we have our own room?"

"We have our own room. We just brought everything in here because we knew we would have a group meeting about everything before going to bed." Evergreen spoke up as we took a seat on one of the couches. "So other than a new language and traveling to Bosco tomorrow, is there anything else we need to know about?"

"Well we have an expert translator on this mission with us now" I look over at Kaleb who only nodded. "Freed and I managed to get that room we were in saved before we left the library. This way we can continue our research in case this is just a wild goose chase. Aaaaaand I found out exactly how open Boscan people are about sex." I giggle when I hear Laxus growl. "It's alright you over sized bug zapper. All he did was ask in a way to where it shocked me and I fainted. Nothing sexual actually happened."

"I know exactly what you mean Lu. I was like that the first time we traveled to Bosco. I was not prepared for all the open propositions." Ever blushed and I giggled.

"Well I guess both of you ladies are going to have to get used to the asks since Lucy is going to be like a rare fruit in a garden never seen before. Your pale skin and blonde hair are not common in Bosco and people will want to ask you to share pleasure whenever you can. Just ask Laxus." Kaleb said while standing next to the couch Ever and I had been occupying.

"Good to know. Thanks Kaleb!" I smiled brightly at him and then looked back towards Ever. "So shall we leave the men to themselves and we can go have girl talk in our room before bed?"

We giggled as we stood up from the couch and said our good nights as we were heading out of the room to our own, completely unaware of the three sets of eyes on us on our way out.

* * *

I sighed in content as I watched the blonde beauty leave the room with her hips swaying. _'Damn I love that beautiful brain of hers as much as her looks.'_ I thought before looking over to my brother and his teammates. "I'll take one of the couches if you'd like Laxus?" The other blonde simply grunted before laying back in his bed. I could feel his mind starting to shut down for the night.

I looked over at Bickslow who only shrugged and made his way to one of the two couches in the room. Freed came out of the bathroom and went straight to the other bed. _'Alright guess it's time for bed then.'_ Was all I thought as I pulled off my own leather pants and jerkin. I laid down on the other couch in the room and let my thoughts ease out as I was able to listen to everyone's minds as they drifted off to sleep, with the exception of the two women in the group who were apparently up late watching some scary movie. I chuckled softly as I listened in and slowly drifted to sleep for the night enjoying the presence of my companions.


	6. Thump

**Day 5! And Things are starting to pick up now! :)**

 **Sorry for the late update everyone. Life and my body decided to be stupid and now I'm sick and my brain isn't coming up with the best ideas. Enjoy this chapter though! You'll get "Infernal" later tonight since I have to go through and edit it.**

* * *

Waking up the following morning after the terrible news Blondie brought was like waking up in Hell. _'Fucking train... Then the fucking airship. This is going to suck.'_ I thought to myself as I just laid in bed waiting for everyone else to wake up.

 _'You do realize I've been up since dawn, right?'_ I felt the smooth voice in my head and growled.

 _'Is it too much to ask for you to stay out of my head so early in the morning?'_ I really just wanted the peace and quiet before the team all met up at breakfast.

 _'Sorry Laxus. Didn't mean to intrude. You're the only one awake in this room. Lucy managed to surprise me by waking up around an hour after I woke up. She's quite the woman_.'

 _'You leave my kin alone you over sized light stick. I would like to keep her as innocent as I can, for as long as I can.'_ I growled and stood up to make my way to the bathroom thinking about all the horrible things I would do if Kaleb so much as hurt my kin.

I quickly took my shower and changed into clothes for the day before leaving the confines of the bathroom. I do everything I can think of to try to keep Kaleb out of my head as the rest of my team slowly starts to wake up.

Bickslow is the next one in the bathroom which left Kaleb, Freed and I alone to talk about what the plan for the day is until my closest friend is out of the bathroom.

"Should we go and ambush the girls to wake up now Bossman?" The seith asks when we are all sitting down on the couches in the room.

I look over at Kaleb and silently ask him if both girls are awake now to which he nods his head softly. I smirk then look back over at Bix. "If you want, you can go and wake them up Bix. Just remember this though, Blondie hates being woken up by other people."

I watch as my closest friend shivers and sits back down. "Never mind, I actually want to make it to Bosco in one piece." We all get a chuckle out of this and as if on cue, there's a knock at the door and I yell over my shoulder that it's open.

Evergreen and Lucy walk into the room and look at all of us with a confused look as Kaleb is trying to hold in his chuckle and Freed is staring at me and Bickslow with slight mortification. Would not be surprised if he caught on to me trying to get Bicklow in trouble with the females of our group on purpose.

"I don't even want to know what you boys were talking about before we walked in." Ever huffed and walked over to one of the beds to sit on it with Lucy following right behind her.

"Judging by the look Freed is giving Laxus, I'm gonna guess that Laxus was trying to talk Bixy into doing something stupid." Lucy looked at me then everyone else next to me.

"Just trying to have a little bit of fun before you make me get on the metal death traps today Blondie. Can you blame me for wanting to see Bix get his ass kicked?" I scowl at my fellow blonde as she sighs and shakes her head.

"I guess I can't. But you know how Ever and I need our space first thing in the morning. Speaking of it being morning though, how about we all finish getting ready for our long journey and then meet up for breakfast? I need food and possibly a coffee." I hear her stomach growl at the word food and chuckle when her face turns a light shade of red.

I look at the other guys and they all nod in agreement. "Yeah, sounds like a plan Blondie. You and Ever wanna go ahead and go find a place for breakfast and we'll find you when we're all done here?" The girls look to each other and shrug before standing up.

"We'll see you guys in a little bit then. And Kaleb?" She looks over her shoulder at the platinum blonde mindbender mage who gives her a questioning look. "Hope you enjoyed listening to my rantings early this morning." She winked then walked out the door.

I scowled over at Kaleb who only shrugged. "I thought I was being careful enough to where she wouldn't be able to feel me in her mind. What a woman she is." He said while staring at the door where the girls had just walked out from.

"Cosplayer's all sorts of special bro. She's surprisingly strong too. You definitely don't want to make her angry either or else you'll have to fear the wrath of what her team likes to call 'Scary Lucy'." I shivered at that and so did Bix.

"It certainly is indubitable. She is not to be messed with when she is like that. I've heard the only way to get her to fully calm down after her rampage is to buy her a strawberry milkshake. Mira has told me that's the best way to calm her down." Freed spoke up from his spot on the couch before standing up. "I shall go and prepare myself for today now." He walked over to the bed he slept in and grabbed his bag before walking to the bathroom.

"Is she really that bad when she's angry?" Kaleb asked softly and I looked over at him with a blank look and shared images with him of Lucy kicking Natsu through a wall after he did something to piss her off. Another image of her almost breaking down the guilds doors to find someone who had apparently gone through her stuff at her apartment. Her just giving a scary look at Gray and Natsu to get them to stop arguing after she'd already had a bad day. Most of the images sent Kaleb's way, was mainly Blondie being pissed with her own team. It's rare to see scary Lucy targeting anyone outside of her team.

I watch Kaleb's face contort into a frown. "There is a lot of things I could say right now. But the only thing I can think about is why she is still on such a destructive team."

"Oh! I know the answer to this one!" Bickslow raises his hand like a child in the classroom who's really gotta take a piss. I nod telling him to go ahead and he brings his hand back down. "Natsu is apparently the one who found Lucy and brought her to Fairy Tail. So they went on a couple of missions together. Then one day Erza came back from a mission and asked for both Gray and Natsu's help on some other mission. Mira had asked Lucy to tag along to try to keep everyone out of trouble, and since then they have been doing missions together and I don't think I've ever seen them take solo missions."

"It goes deeper than that Bickslow." Freed stepped out of the bathroom. "Miss Lucy's magic is solely based around promises. With every celestial being she makes a contract with, not only does she become stronger, she is also promising to keep her spirits contract intact. If she fails to keep any promise she makes she could lose all of her celestial spirits."

My eyes widen upon hearing that. "How do you know all this Freed? Blondie's never mentioned anything like that to me!"

The rune mage smirked and settled himself back on his bed to place his cravat and his jacket on. "I was allowed entry into Miss Lucy's home once when she needed help with a translation job and Miss Levy wasn't there at the time. I cannot even begin to tell you how excited I was when I saw an entire bookshelf dedicated to her magic. She then promised me that after I finished helping her with that translation job that I could read and borrow whatever books I wanted so long as they came back in the same condition I borrowed them in. Her magic truly is fascinating." The rune mage got a faraway look on his face and I sighed.

I look over at Kaleb who is just staring at Freed as he continues to think about Blondie's magic. _'Any other major information I should probably know about when it comes to Blondies magic?'_ I silently ask him.

Kaleb shakes his head before sending a look my way. _'Not really. Just learning a few new things about celestial magic too through this. It's truly interesting. None of the celestial mages at the Sea have acquired what is called Star Dress form.'_ I smirk at that and stand up to pop my back.

"Alright, so if we're ready to go, lets get to the girls." I pop my neck and then jump when I see a small woman with pink hair standing in front of me. "Damnit Virgo! I know Blondie has talked to you about sneaking up on us!" I yell at the spirit while clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry Master Laxus. Punishment?" I stare at the maid incredulously and sigh when I hear Kaleb chuckle. I tell her a quick no and ask why she's there when Blondie is nowhere near us. "Princess requested that I come for your bags and to bring these for Master Kaleb." She holds out a pair of white leather pants and a white leather jerkin that look similar to the ones that Kaleb had been wearing yesterday. "Princess did not know what type of clothing you prefer to wear so she had me bring these back to the Celestial realm to clean them for you."

Bix, Freed and I hand her our bags as Kaleb takes the offered clothes and she poofs out of the room in a puff of golden smoke and glitter. "How did she sneak in here and grab these without me noticing?" Kaleb asks more to himself than anybody else in the room while staring at the clothing still in his hands.

"Yet another reason why you need to stay on her good graces bro. She's almost as sneaky as Van. And that's saying something." I shiver as I think about Bickslows youngest brother.

"Let's not talk about that little shit and Lucy in the same sentence. I feel like that's just trouble waiting to happen. Kaleb go change and then we'll head out to meet Blondie and Ever." I watch as Kaleb puts his clothes on right in front of us and I shake my head. _'Boscans.'_ I think to myself before walking out the door of our room and down the stairs to the main lobby.

We walk out of the building and I start sniffing the air for the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries as well as lavender and pineapple. I find the scent and start walking towards what appears to be a little cafe.

I open the door and hear a little ding and I look up to see a small bell attached to the door. "Hi welcome to La Collation! How may I help you all today?" A young woman behind the main counter asked as I looked around the room trying to spot Blondie and Ever.

"We're here looking for a couple of our friends. Have you happened to have se-" Kaleb had started before he was interupted.

"Over here you guys!" Lucy is peeking around a corner with a smile on her face and waving a hand over.

"I guess that answers that question." Bickslow chuckled and we all walked over to see where Lucy and Ever had chosen a table large enough for all of us. "Well then ladies, anything good on the menu here?"

"They have a wide variety to choose from so there's a little bit of everything. Laxus?" I look over at Blondie and she smiles softly. "I'm not too sure how your stomach is going to react with food and then all the traveling. So why don't you do a light snack and then maybe a coffee to try to cheer you up?" I grunt and nod slowly as she smiles brightly at me. "Do you guys want me to go place the order?"

There's a few sures and nods then Lucy writes down what everyone wants before heading over to the counter. We all sit there and talk about what the next step is after this when Kaleb stands up. "Be right back." _'She sent a mental link asking for help to carry everything back.'_

I nod in understanding as I sit there and wait for the two blondes to come back with the food. I listen to see if I can make out if they're talking or not but all I hear is their footsteps getting closer. _'Stupid mindbender being able to talk to my kin without me being able to listen in,'_ I growl lowly until the two walk around the corner with their arms full of plates and drinks.

 _'That was rude Laxus. She was the one who initiated it this way, not me. Now focus on your food so that we can all get to Bosco.'_ I scowl at the mindbender then pick up the blueberry muffin Blondie had ordered for me. _'Damn she knows me too well sometimes.'_ I think to myself as I take a bite of the delicious snack.

We all eat in relative silence with the few small comments here and there. When we all finish our food we take our plates back to the front and pay before leaving and heading towards the train station.

I groan when I see the train and immediately place my sound pods over my ears and prepare myself to get on the metal deathtrap.

* * *

It was Kaleb and I who went to pay for the tickets for the train to Clover Town. I smile softly as I think about the first time I had ever been to Clover and giggle as I remember the end of the mission leading to a mountain having holes through it and the guild masters annual meeting building being demolished. My team sure went crazy on that mission. But it was necessary in order to save the guild masters from lullaby.

After paying for the tickets we walk back over to our group and hand out the tickets. "Ok, so we'll take the train to Clover Town and from there go to one of their airship ports and catch a ride to-" I look up at Kaleb for a confirmation since I know we had talked about possibly stopping in Pelerno so he can grab some more clothes for himself.

"We're going to stop by Pelerno first so that I can grab more clothes and this way dad can say a quick hi to Bix and the rest of you." Kaleb finishes for me and I smile. _'Don't worry mi estrella. I've got your back when you need me.'_ I smile brightly up at the adonis that is Kaleb.

 _'I probably won't need your help, but thank you for being there just in case.'_ I giggle softly and completely miss the smirk on his face.

When they call for the train to Clover Town we let Laxus get on the train first to pick the area where we sit. It shouldn't be too surprising when he finds an empty compartment and immediately takes one of the window seats and leans his head against the window with his sound pods still on, making a small 'thump' noise.

I look at my older brother figure in sympathy and sit next to him while Kaleb takes the other side of me and the rest of the thunder legion sits in front of us. I brush my fingers over my keys until I find Virgos and I call her out and ask for her to bring me the research I did bring with me from the library.

I sit there and study the translations in silence while everyone else talks quietly amongst themselves. I giggle at the occasional joke that Bickslow makes or even when Ever says anything about Freed's sense of fashion that's been the same ever since he joined their team. It was fun listening to them interact together. There wasn't always fighting. There was joking and smiling. No rude comments about anybody's weight. It was peaceful for once. I look out the corner of my eye to watch Kaleb as he interacts with the thunder legion like he's always been a part of this team.

It's truly amazing. Or maybe he's just amazing? I see him turn his head towards me and I blush lightly then look back down at my book and put my mental wall back up so he can't hear what I'm thinking. I can feel him trying to prod his way into my mind and I look back over at him with a stern look and he chuckles. "Okay, okay. I'll stay out of your head for right now. Just surprised me when you suddenly put up the barriers."

I nodded in understanding before I went back to my studying. It was going to be a long seven hour train ride.

* * *

The minute we get off the train Laxus thumps against the side of a wall in the station. I giggle and walk over to my pseudo brother and place a hand on his arm. "Laxus, I know we just got of the train, but we have to head over to the air port now so we can actually catch the next flight. Just think, we'll be in Pelerno in less than four hours." I smile brightly up at him and that seems to make him feel a bit better about the whole thing.

"I'm telling you Laxus, you wont even feel motion sick at all. They updated the systems! Had it set to where it would work for all Dragon slayers. Not just Emi and Cris." Kaleb spoke up from in front of us.

"I'm just not looking forward to being confined in the air. I'd rather lightning teleport to Pelerno and meet you guys there." He sighed then started walking towards the air port with the rest of us.

"But if you did that, how would you know if the rest of us are safe or not? Hm?" I ask pointedly and his shoulders stiffen before he mumbles something under his breath to where I can't hear him. "I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up so I can actually hear you. Not all of us here have super hearing." Sarcasm can be a girls best friend sometimes, I giggle to myself.

"I said, I wouldn't be able to tell at all. Let's just get this stupid flight done and over with." Laxus grumbled while walking and I giggled.

I wrap an arm around his arm and smile up at him to try and cheer him up. "It's alright Laxus. I'm sure it won't be as bad as it usually would be for you."

"Tch. Whatever Blondie." The rest of the walk was in silence when we made it to the air port however, it was clear how excited everyone really was. Especially Bickslow.

"Yooo, this is going to be amazing!" The seith mage shouted in excitement after we paid for our tickets here. "Boss man do you want to go enjoy the baths before we take off?"

 _'A bath does sound really nice right now.'_ I think to myself and stiffen when I hear a chuckle from behind me.

I look behind me at Kaleb who is still chuckling. _'It's not the kind of bath you would be used to mi Estrella. They do have private baths that you can use though.'_

 _'What other kinds of baths are there?'_ I ask sarcastically.

Kaleb looks over at me and the next thing I know I have images in my head of what looks like a giant swimming pool with steaming waters and a lot of people sitting in it. Oh wait- _'Kaleb?'_

 _'Yes mi Estrella?'_ We're staring at each other as we walk onto the airship.

 _'Please tell me that all of those people are not naked.'_ I'm instantly uncomfortable. _'How can they all be so comfortable sharing a giant bath like that?'_

 _'Simple Lucy, we're Boscan. Very open in all ways. Be prepared to be propositioned though, you've already caught the eyes of quite a few people on board.'_ We walk through a door that leads to a cabin with a bunch of bunks.

 _'Really? How do I go about telling them I'm not interested?'_ I ask as I release Laxus' arm and let him sit down on one of the bunks.

"Let's grab some of our stuff from Blondie and then we'll head down to the baths Bix." Laxus looks over at me and raises a brow in a silent question.

I pull out Virgos key and call her out to ask for our stuff. As soon as she returns with all of our bags she goes back to the spirit world in her puff of golden smoke and glitter. "There ya go Laxus. Go enjoy the baths."

 _'You just tell them no like you would any other person you aren't interested in. They'll walk up to you and if you're promised. This is our way of asking whether or not you have a significant other. You'll respond no and then they will simply ask if you'd like to share pleasure. They should leave you alone after you tell them no. If they continue to pursue you after you've told them no, just call out to me through the mental link. I'll step in so we don't cause any problems on the ship.'_ I wanted to tell him that it wouldn't be necessary for me to call him, but it was a smart idea.

I smile over at the mindbender mage and watch as the rest of our group walks out of the cabin to head to the baths. _'Im just gonna stay here and then probably go up to the main deck when we get into Bosco. You're free to do whatever you want now too Kaleb.'_

 _'Mi Estrella, your mind has captivated me. So I'm going to stay here and listen to you as you study. If you don't mind that is.'_ I giggle and tell him it's alright with me.

I pull out a book I had brought with me and begin to read it when I feel the ship start to take off. This is such a weird feeling. Hopefully this trip wont feel as long as the train ride.

* * *


	7. Infernal

**It's weird to imagine this week being almost over... but here's Day 6! :)**

* * *

Finally we've landed in Pelerno. The minute we're off the ship however, the journey continues. Kaleb had called his assistant Thane and had him teleport us to the White Sea Guild so so he could grab his clothes that he would need. Then from there teleported is to the Pradesh house where there was a line of people waiting for us.

I stood behind everyone as I watched them all interact with the rest of the Pradesh family. Looking at them all it's hard to believe they are even human, they're all so beautiful. And tall. _'I feel like a midget here compared to everyone else.'_ I thought silently and smiled at the reunion.

"Dad, this is one Lucy Heartfilia. She's our celestial spirit mage back at Fairy Tail." Bickslow introduced me and I waved at who I now knew was the Pradesh patriarch. "Cosplayer, this is my dad that I told you about." The seith mage sent a smile towards me knowing I was trying not to freak out being in front of the Arman Pradesh.

From there I was introduced to the rest of the family and was immediately enveloped in warmth and hugs. Everything I never got as a child. This was one lucky family. I smiled at everyone and could feel a couple of eyes on me. "It's really nice to meet you all!"

I clasped my hands in front of me and talked with a few of the other family members when I felt a sudden presence behind me, and I tensed up feeling something slithering it's way up my leg. _'Kaleb? Please tell me you can still hear me.'_ I ask silently staring over at the tallest blonde here.

 _'Yes I can still hear you. What's wrong?'_ Kaleb looks at me worriedly and I look down to my legs to see if there's anything there.

 _'There is something on my leg. I don't know what it is. It feels weird and cold and I don't appreciate it at all.'_

Kaleb audibly sighs. _'That would be our youngest sibling Vander. Probably should've told you what all of our magics are when w_ e _made introductions. Vander is a shadowquip mage. He can literally control the shadows and form them into anything. So what you have on your leg right now, is one of his shadows. Try going into a meditative state real quick and release some of your magic. The light from that should help to keep him in control and off you.'_

I try to do as Kaleb says and not even a minute later the youngest Pradesh makes a hissing sound and scowls over at Kaleb. "What was that for Kaleb? Don't even try to tell me it wasn't you who taught her how to do that!" Vander yelled catching the eyes of everyone else.

"Keep your shadows to yourself next time then Van. She's not Boscan and you scared her." It was kinda funny watching Kaleb reprimand his younger brother. Not that I would tell anyone that but he's right it did scare me. I've been kidnapped enough times now to where it's almost a sixth sense of sorts whenever something is going to go wrong.

 _'I'm scared to ask how many times you've been kidnapped if you have a sixth sense now mi Estrella. Should I be worried?'_ I looked back over at Kaleb to see him still talking to Vander and now Arman as well. Amazing how he can hold two conversations at the same time about two completely different subjects. _'That would be the best part about my magic.'_

I giggled and got a couple of looks from the thunder legion and a few knowing looks from the Pradesh family. _'It_ _really is amazing. I'm almost jealous. But no, you don't have to worry. I have a feeling this is going to be an easy mission. There shouldn't be any reason for me to go and get_ _kidnapped. But then again, Dark Guilds are weird. There was one time where I ended up getting trapped inside of a flying metal fish. That makes the cherry on top of the cake for weird dark guild plans to this day.'_

 _'You truly are fascinating you know that Lucy?'_ I knew. I knew especially when he said my actual name instead of the new nickname he had give me. Before I could ask what the nickname meant though I was brought back to the actual conversation at hand with Laxus standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I must have spaced out Laxus. What were you saying?" I ask, smiling brightly up at him to show him everything was okay now.

He still looks at me worriedly and places a hand on my shoulder. "I was saying we should probably head out. We can stop back by here again at another time. But we are still on a mission." Oops, I may have forgotten about that during the little bit of time we spent here at the Pradesh estate.

My face turns a light shade of red in embarrassment. "Then I guess we should get going then. How are we getting there?" I look out of the corner of my eye to look at Kaleb and smile when I see him looking back at me. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to indulge a little bit after this mission, I smile softly and hear the cough knowing he was able to hear me. "Airship or teleporting again?"

I watch Laxus look over his shoulder to look at Kaleb before he turns his gaze back to me. "I was going to say teleport there, but since we don't know exactly what we're going into it'd be best to save our magical energy. So we're going to take the airship there."

"Speaking of airships, what did you think of the new add on's to the system Laxus?" Arman walked over to us and smiled softly at me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I made sure to tell them to open the system up to all dragon slayers this way the trips you all will soon be taking here will be smoother for you."

"I had never felt so relaxed on an airship before Arman. Thank you for that." Laxus smirked at the older man before looking back down at me.

I stare back up at him and then shake my head before I look over at Arman and smile. "Thank you for the warm hospitality Mr.Pradesh. We probably really should be heading out so that we can finish this mission as soon as possible."

"Heavens, Lucy. Please just call me Arman. I feel way older than I actually am if you call me that." I giggled at the Pradesh patriarchs face as he continued. "You are welcome here anytime you wish. Especially since it looks like at least two of my boys have taken an interest in you." He gave me a knowing look and I'm almost positive my face was the color of a tomato.

"Th-thank you Arman. I'll try to visit again whenever I'm able to." I say as politely as I can after that embarrassing statement.

 _'Don't mind him Lucy, he's always trying to find ways to get one of with somebody this way he can have grandkids to spoil.'_ Kaleb walked over to us once he was finished with the conversation with his siblings. "Dad, please don't scare her off if you actually want her to come back." I send a grateful look towards him and he smiles softly down at me.

"That was not my intention Kaleb." Arman pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "It would just be nice if one of my boys was able to be promised to such a lovely young lady such as Lucy. Especially when I can easily see the chemistry happening."

The two Pradesh men got quiet and just stared at each other, leaving me to believe that they were having a silent conversation. "Okay then, we should probably start making our way to the ship port so we can get to Ridge Town as soon as possible. Especially if you all want me to visit here again." I looked straight to Arman when I said that and he smiled widely.

"Excellent idea Lucy! We'll give you all a ride there so that you don-"

"That's quite alright dad, I'll have Thane teleport us there so that we don't end up missing the flight." Kaleb interrupted his father and I gave him a curious glance and he shook his head. _'You don't want to know what's going through his head right now. Trust_ _me.'_ I can only nod in affirmation at this as our group gathers around Thane one last time before we all disappear from the eyes of the Pradesh family. When I open my eyes the next time we are standing back at the airship port.

I place my hands on my cheeks and think back to what Arman had said before. He thought I was lovely, I giggle. "Did that teleport break you Cosplayer?" Bickslow looks at me worriedly and I shake my head.

"No, just thinking about some things." I smile sheepishly at him as I start walking towards the port where our ship is.

"Blondie, we still have to pay for tickets." I hear Laxus yell to me and I stop walking. I'm all sorts of spacey today aren't I? I sigh then look back over my shoulder to see him smirking at me.

"Take that smug smirk off your face right now Lightning Bolt." I glare at him and he chuckles. "Let's go get the tickets so that we can board. I feel like I need a damn nap now." I mumble as Laxus catches up to me before we walk to the ticket counter to pay for tickets.

After paying for the tickets the woman holds Laxus back and I look over curiously to see what's happening. She was a beautiful brunette and a little bit taller than myself. "Excuse me, but are you her Promised?" Laxus shakes his head no with a knowing smirk and I roll my eyes. Good grief. The lady smiles up at him and wraps her arms around one of Laxus' own. "Would you perhaps like to share pleasure before your flight then?" Her voice lowers seductively.

"Blondie, take these back to the others. Let them know I'll catch up." He hands me the tickets he was carrying and I shake my head.

"You're blonde to you know Laxus. But don't take too long or you're going to miss the flight." I make my way back to the others and Bickslow sends me a knowing grin.

"Hot brunette at the ticket counter got to him huh?"

"Yep." I say popping the p as we make our way on board. That infernal man is going to end up missing the flight. I can just tell at this point. Bickslow could only laugh while Ever and Freed shook their heads.

 _'Don't let it bother you to much mi Estrella. He'll make the flight.'_ I look over at Kaleb and smile softly as we make our way to our own little cabin again. Bickslow immidately saying he was going to the baths again with Ever following closely behind him. Freed decided to stay in the cabin and read his books he had brought with him.

 _'Kaleb?'_ He makes a small humming noise to say that he was listening. _'What does that mean? You've been calling me that ever since this morning and I'm not very well versed in the Boscan language. Or the culture for that matter.'_ I blush slightly as I look up at him, taking a seat on one of the beds in the room.

He chuckles and it sends a slight shiver down my spine as I smile at the sound. _'It means my star. I figured it was fitting due to your magic, however if you don't like it I can stop.'_

I shake my head quickly _'No. No, don't stop. I actually like it.'_ I smile brightly up at him as he stands in front of me and I pat the bed next to me indicating to him that he should sit as well, which he gladly took. He was still taller than me even though we were both sitting.

He smiled back at me then leaned back against the bed. ' _As for you not knowing much about our culture, I would be happy to teach you about everything.'_ He put emphasis on the last word and I could feel my cheeks heating up again.

 _'I would love that, just maybe save the everything, as you put it, for after this mission.'_ I give him a smug grin and he openly laughs out at that and smiles at me.

 _'Deal Mi Estrella. I look forward to being your teacher in all things Boscan. Means I won't have to share you with a sudepeh.'_ I give him a confused look and then he goes into the details of how at the age of 12 every Boscan starts their sudepeh lessons from learning about pleasure, to the clans of the grass sea and everything else. It was truly amazing to learn about. But I was really looking forward to the Pleasure side of things.

* * *

Her thought's truly were fascinating. One minute she's thinking up all these questions to ask about the clans and the monarchy then they take a comple 180 and she's coming up with all these scenarios on the best positions for sex and how they would feel. The best part of it was, in all those scenarios, I was her partner.

I grinned as I lay there looking up at her when I could hear Laxus getting ready to walk in though I sighed. _'We may have to put the rest of this_ _conversation on hold Mi Estrella. That infernal man, as you called him earlier, is about to walk through the door.'_ I watched her reaction as she sighed and lay back against the bed next to me right as the ship started to take off.

 _'He cut it really close since I can feel the ship taking off now.'_ I nod in agreement right as the door opens and I can hear the growl then all the angry thoughts about me laying next to Lucy. Then his brain is thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened to lead to how Lucy and I are laying next to each other.

I sigh softly before turning my head towards Laxus. _'Nothing happened Laxus. Look, Freed is still in the room. Do you really think I would try anything with_ _another person in the room? I know Lucy well enough to know that would make her uncomfortable.'_ The man huffs then sets his bag down next to Freed.

I turn my head to look over at Lucy and we smile at each other. _'That's one weird kin you've got there mi Cara Stella.'_ she giggled softly and looks over at Laxus one last time before turning her body completely to face me.

 _'What's really sad is, he isn't the weirdest one to claim me as kin. I'm kin to all the Dragon Slayers in my guild.'_ I stare at her wide eyed and she sends little photos of her with each of the dragon slayers back at her guild. I smile at the one of her and little blue haired girl sitting close to each other and smiling brightly. I chuckle at the one of her and a tall black haired man with a shorter blue haired female sitting at a table surrounded by books, then there's one of her and a pink haired male. I can tell there's a lot of meaning from the image of her with him. _'That's Natsu. He's the one who brought me to Fairy Tail.'_ She smiled at the thought.

So he's the one who invokes the rage that is Scary Lucy most of the time. Interesting to know. _'You seem very close to all of them.'_ I smile at her as we continue talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. It was truly relaxing until there was a voice over the loud speakers saying that we would be landing in 5 minutes. I sigh and look up at the ceiling. ' _Guess we should get up and motivated now huh?'_

She nodded her head and I could tell she was sad about it all. But then there was a sudden determination in her eyes. ' _We'll have to find a hotel for the night and then set out for the location in the morning.'_ I nod in agreement as we stand up and I watch as she stretches her arms up above her head, pulling her shirt up and I could see her stomach. It's so toned and creamy, it's beautiful.

When the ship docks we all file off and walk into the town. Lucy walks next to me and I can tell she's avoiding eye contact with the people who live here. I chuckle as I wrap an arm around her shoulder to help ward off anyone looking at her. I hear Laxus growl and send him the message for what I'm doing.

There are a lot of people staring at Lucy and I can tell it's starting to make her uncomfortable. _'Don't worry mi Estrella, let's just make our_ _way to the hotel for the night and we can hide away and do whatever you want.'_ I purr softly into her head and she looks up and smiles softly.

 _'Thanks Kaleb.'_ I hear her thoughts about me possibly being a good cuddle buddy and I hold in my chuckle so as to not embarrass her.

"Here's our hotel for the night. I had Thane call ahead to reserve rooms for all of us so we could have our own space before trekking into the unknown tomorrow." There was a round of okay's before we all walked into the building and I walked up to the receptionist and told her my name under the reservations.

She smiled and I had to fight to roll my eyes at her thoughts. She handed me the room key cards then called back out to me as I turned my head. "I get off in about 30 minutes, and if you aren't promised, would you like to share pleasure?"

I look down at Lucy and she stares back up at me. _'You can if you want to. I don't control your life and we aren't promised.'_ She sounded almost dejected and I turned my head to look back at the receptionist. "Thank you, but I already have plans for this evening." I smile softly at her before walking away with Lucy.

"You could have gone to share pleasure with her if you wanted to." She whispered softly but I still heard her.

As we get closer to Laxus, I switch back to our mental link _'I could have. But then I wouldn't have gotten to spend time with you for the evening. And that's something I'm greatly looking forward to.'_ I smile down at her then look back at everyone else to pass out the room keys. "We are all on the third floor. None of the rooms are jointly connected nor are they next to each other, for obvious reasons." I look over at my brother who only smirks smugly at me and sends me a mental image that I did not want to see. I look down at Lucy for a mental confirmation before nodding. "We'll reconvene down here at 8am."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement before dispersing to their rooms for the night, I grab Lucy's arm though and pull her back and wait for everyone to make their way up the stairs. "Would you like to head to my room and we can order room service then watch a movie?" I ask smiling gently down to her.

I watch as her face turns a light shade of red and she nods slowly while smiling. "I would love that Kaleb." I hold out my arm and she grabs it with her hands gently. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I try to prod her brain to see what kinds of movies she into but she placed the barriers up almost immediately after asking her question. "No prodding my brain for answers this time Kaleb. I want to know what type of shows you like to watch."

I chuckle as I lead us towards my room for the evening. "I like a bunch of genres of movies. I think my favorites would be a tie between comedy, action and romance." She raised an eyebrow and I chuckle opening the door to my room. "My family likes to joke saying I'm a hopeless romantic. Which I'll have to agree with them on. All of my relationships had ended fairly quickly due them always being predictable. Which is why I find your mind so fascinating."

We walk into the room and take a seat on the couch in front of the lacrima tv. "Well then. I guess we have a bit in common then. Those are my top 3 favorites too." She smiled over at me. "So then what should we watch?" I grab the remote off the table in front of us then lean back and wrap an arm around her over the couch.

"You choose." I hand the remote to her and then stand up to order our food for the evening. I place the call and come back in to see Lucy had found a Harry Potter marathon and was sitting there watching as the main three characters had just met on the train. "Good choice. I love this series." She smiles over at me.

We relax until there's a knock on the door and I stand up to answer and find our food there. I tip the man who brought it up and then bring it back into the room and set it on the table. "Your dinner mi estrella."

We eat in silence as we watch the rest of the movie laughing when needing. "I always find it funny how they think trolls look like versus how they look in our world." She giggled then said a quick gross when the wand got stuck in the trolls nose.

"It really is interesting. All the creatures they came up with that are real in our world, and they chose to re-imagine them into something else." She nodded in agreement and then laid her head on my shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"Mhm. This is nice though. Thanks for spending time with me this evening Kaleb. It was really nice getting to know a little bit about you." I looked down at her to see her smiling up at me. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead making her smile even more brightly and blush.

"I had fun tonight too Lucy. Thank you for giving me a chance and spending time with me." She nods slowly and closes her eyes and I can feel her breathing even out before her mind goes blank with sleep.

I smile and pick her up carefully to go and lay her down on the bed. Truly a fascinating woman.

* * *

 **Side note guys: I quite obviously don't own the Harry Potter franchise. That wonderful magnificence goes to J.K Rowling. And for a little bit of added fun, if you are in that fandom, what house do you guys belong to? I'm a proud Hufflepuff! :)**


End file.
